dark angels into
by rockergirl2393
Summary: what if Bella was a identical quad? what if bella and her identical quad sisters were mates to the mikaelson's quads what if klaus was an identical quad with elijah kol and henrik and wasen't evil what if his family were all half breeds and his father ansel was alive along with henrik and raised him elijah henrik kol rebekah and finn and the cullens were evil find out read the into


Darks Angels

Characters/Ages

The Swans

Charlie/father of the girls age 31

Bella/Daughter of Charlie identical quad with Isabell Isa and Bell age 12

Isabell/Daughter of Charlie identical quad with Bella Isa and Bell age 12

Isa/Daughter of Charlie identical quad with Bella Bell and Isabell age 12

Bell/Daughter of Charlie identical quad with Bella Isa and Isabell age 12

The Cullens

Carlisle/father of Edward Alice Rose Emmett and Jasper and Mate of Esme Age 29

Esme/Mother of Edward Rose Alice Emmett and Jasper Mate of Carlisle Age 29

Tanya/Daughter of Carlisle and Esme Sister of Alice Jasper Emmett Rose Mate of Edward Age 14

Edward/Son of Carlisle and Esme Brother of Alice Jasper Emmett and Rose Mate of Tanya Age 14

Alice/Daughter of Carlisle and Esme Sister of Edward Rose and Emmett Mate of Jasper Age 13

Rose/Daughter of Carlisle and Esme Sister of Edward Alice Identical twin sister of Jasper Mate of Emmett Age 16

Emmett/Son of Carlisle and Esme Brother of Alice Edward and Jasper Mate of Rose Age 17

Jasper/Son of Carlisle and Esme Brother of Edward Emmett identical twin brother of rose Mate of Alice Age 16

The Mikaelsons

Ansel/father of Klaus Elijah Finn Sage Freya Kol Rebekah and Henrik Age 32

Klaus/Son of Ansel identical quad with Elijah Kol and Henrik Age 12

Elijah/Son of Ansel identical quad with Klaus Kol and Henrik Age 12

Finn/Son of Ansel Brother of Klaus Elijah Sage Kol Rebekah and Henrik Mate of Sage Age 18

Sage/Daughter in law to Ansel Mate of Finn and Sister in law to the quads Rebekah and Freya Age 18

Freya/Daughter of Ansel identical twin of Rebekah Sister of Klaus Elijah Finn Sage Kol Rebekah and Henrik Age 17

Kol/identical quad with Klaus Elijah and Kol Age 12

Rebekah/Daughter of Ansel identical twin of Freya Sister of Klaus Elijah Henrik Kol Finn Freya and Sage Age 17

Henrik/Son of Ansel identical quad with Klaus Elijah and Kol Age 12

The Salvatore's

Alaric/father to Damon and Stefan Age 30

Damon/Son to Alaric Identical twin with Stefan Age 16

Stefan/Son of Alaric Identical twin with Damon Age 16

Characters Guidelines/Profiles

The swans

Charlie/Full Original Vampire/best friend of Ansel Been raising the girls since they were born wife died in child birth after having bell wishing he could do more of the Girls brother of Alaric loves his girls and nephews and brother hates the cullens because they keep trying to take his girls

Bella/half original vampire tries to help her father has much as she can loves her family niece to Alaric cousin to Damon and Stefan of best friend of the mikaelson Siblings mate of Kol But doesn't know it yet

Isabell/half original vampire looks up to Bella and ties to be like her niece of Alaric cousin of Damon and Stefan best friends with the mikaelson siblings mate of Klaus but doesn't know it yet

Isa/half original vampire tries to help her father and siblings as much as possible loves her family niece to Alaric cousin to Damon and Stefan best friends with the mikaelson siblings mate to Elijah but doesn't know it yet

Bell/half original vampire loves her family and tries to help out as much as possible niece to Alaric cousin to Damon and Stefan best friends with the original siblings mate to Henrik but doesn't know it yet

The Cullens

Carlisle/cold one leader of the coven would do anything for his family/hates the swans mikaelsons and Salvatore's

Esme/cold one second leader of the would do anything for her family/hates the swans mikaelsons and Salvatore's

Tanya/cold one Mate of Edward helps Edward tries to kidnap the swan girls/hates the swans mikaelsons and Salvatore's

Edward/cold one Mate of Tanya obsessed with the swan girls want's them for himself so he keeps trying to kidnap them/hates Charlie the mikaelsons and Salvatore's

Alice/cold one mate of jasper uses her power to help Edward kidnap the swan girls because she wants them for herself also/hates Charlie the mikaselsons and Salvatore's

Jasper/cold one loves his mate and would do anything his mate asks/hates Charlie the Salvatore's and mikaelsons because his mate dose

Rose/Queen b of the family but loves everyone in it and would do anything for them/hates the mikaelsons swans and Salvatore's

Emmett/loves his mate and family would so anything to protect them/hates the mikaelsons swans and Salvatore's because his family dose but don't know why

The Salvatore's

Alaric/full original vampire Brother of Charlie best friend of Ansel uncle of Bella Isabell Isa and Bell and father of Damon and Stefan wife died in a car crash loves his family would do anything to protect them hates the cullens because he knows there up to no good

Damon/full original mate of Freya Loves his family tries to be like his dad adores his Cousins looks out for them and tries to protect them as much as he can hates the cullens because they keep trying to take his cousins

Stefan/full original vampire mate of Rebekah tries to be like his father and brother adores his Cousins looks out for them and tries to protect them as much as possible hates the cullens because they keep trying to take the girls away

The mikaelsons

Ansel/half breed/half original vampire/werewolf wife died by the hands of a cold one Acts as a god father to the swan girls really protective of them adores and would do anything for them best friend of Alaric and Charlie hates the cullens

Klaus/half breed like his father mate of Isabell adores Isabell knows there mates so he's really protective of her and her family not going to tell her until there older and when she's ready best friends with the swan quads hates the cullens best friends with the salvatore's and swans

Kol/half breed mate of Bella adores Bella and would do anything for her and her family knows they are mates not going to tell her until they are older and when she's ready really protective of bella and her family best friends with the swan quads and the Salvatore brothers hates the cullens best friends wirh the salvatore's and swans

Elijah/half breed mate of isa adores her and would do anything for her and her family knows there mates not going to tell her until there older and when she's ready really protective of her and her family best friends with the swan quads and the Salvatore brothers hates the cullens best friends with the salvatore's and swans

Henrik/half breed mate of bell adores bell and would do anything for her and her family knows that they are mates not going to tell her until there older and when she's ready really protective of her and her family best friends with the swan quads and the Salvatore brothers hates the cullens best friends with the salvatore's and swans

Finn/half breed oldest out of the siblings mate of Sage tries to help his father with his younger siblings loves and adores the swan quads like if they were his younger sisters tries to help them as much as possible knows there mated to his quad brothers really protective of his family and those that he conceder family hates the cullens best friends with the salvatore's and swans

Sage/half breed mate of Finn tries to help her mate with the younger ones as much as possible adores the swans quads and conceder them her younger sisters really protective of her family and mate hates the cullens best friends with the salvatore's and swans

Freya/half breed mate of damon loves her family and would do anything for them adores the swan quads and helps everyone protect them hates the cullens best friends with the swans and salv

Rebekah/half breed mate of Stefan loves her family and would do anything for them adores the swan quads helps everyone try to protect them hates the cullens best friends with the swan quads and the slavatore's

Powers

Bella/can control the elements like water fire wind and earth read minds see the future and past by looking at them

Isabell/can cause pain cut off peoples Senses control the elements see the future and shock

Isa/can copy peoples powers

Bell/can take away powers and use them and give them to someone else

Henrik/has the same powers as his mate and if he bites another vampire he could poison and kill them

Elijah/has the same powers as his mate and if he bites another vampire he could poison and kill them

Kol/has the same powers as his mate and if he bites another vampire he could poison and kill them

Klaus/has the same powers as his mate and if he bites another vampire he could poison and kill them

Sage/can track anyone just by looking at them if she bites another vampire he could poison and kill them

Finn/has the same powers as his mate and if he bites another vampire he could poison and kill them

Rebekah/can cause pain if she bites another vampire he could poison and kill them

Stefan/has the same powers as his mate and if he bites another vampire he could poison and kill them

Freya/can make illusions if she bites another vampire he could poison and kill them

Damon/has the same powers as his mate and if he bites another vampire he could poison and kill them

Charlie/make illusions cause pain and poison bite

Ansel/same powers as Charlie

Alaric/same powers as Charlie and Ansel

Carlisle/blood immune local doctor at the hospital

Esme/blood immune local nurse at the hospital

Alice/can see the future

Edward/can read minds

Emmett/super strong

Rose/incredible beauty

Tanya/Evade


End file.
